1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of network gaming. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to various systems, methods, and media for providing spectator viewing and streaming of network games.
2. Background Information
Throughout time, the public has had a viewing interest in, and fascination with, sporting events and competitions. Ancient coliseums and amphitheaters as well as modern stadiums and event venues have consistently attracted interest for viewing physical events and competitions of all sorts.
Recently, electronic gaming has become accepted as a new variety of sport or, more appropriately, an e-sport. The acceptance of gaming as an e-sport has given rise to increasingly larger and more popular gaming events, such as the Evolution Championship Series. These events have further piqued public interest in electronic gaming and have given rise to a larger viewing interest.
Electronic game players have resorted to gamecasting as a means for satisfying the public viewing interest. Gamecasting is an activity during which a game player broadcasts a live stream of his or her own game screen, typically using a screen capture application. The live stream is broadcast via the Internet or other network to enable third parties to view or watch the game play during real-time. While traditional methods of gamecasting have provided a medium for viewing electronic gaming, new and improved methods are desired.